


It's Waiting There For You

by MorningGlory2, TeamDamon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, But also, Chocolate Syrup, Dom!Bucky, Dom!Steve, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Infinity War, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Sub!Bucky, Switching, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Wakanda Stucky, au stucky, basically all the Stucky, sub!Steve, there's a lot of switching around here, will add to this as I write more, you never know what you're gonna get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: "I know we don't have time. Just.... couldn't help it."Bucky allowed himself a small grin, wanting to tease Steve over it but thinking of a better reply. "We get out of this alive," he told Steve quietly, both hands trailing down his shoulders to his chest, "and I'll make sure we get time.""I'm gonna hold you to that," Steve replied in a rough whisper. Bucky would have been lying if he'd said it didn't send a shiver down his spine.______A collection of Stucky drabbles, across the universes.





	1. Time For This

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is gonna be a collection of drabbles from my tumblr (murder-daddy-bucky if ya wanna check it out) and some that I've got laying around for a rainy day. Some are canon Stucky, others are AUs and some will be outtakes from other fics of mine. Most are, unsurprisingly, filthy lol but there'll be some fluff and angst too. I'm open to requests too, so gimme some if there's something you wanna see :) thanks for reading!

"Steve," Bucky murmured with a huff of surprise when his back hit the wall, unsure of what room he'd even been suddenly pulled into. "What the hell -"  
  
Steve shut him up with a harsh kiss that set his body on fire, rough and desperate and everything he wasn't expecting. Steve's hands moved up his arms over his shoulders, cupping his face as he kissed the hell out of him and made his head spin. It felt different from last time, the roughness of both beards adding an entirely new level of sensation that hadn't been there before, and Bucky was grasping at Steve's narrow waist without realizing it, pulling him closer.   
  
When they broke apart, panting and eyes meeting through the haze between them, Steve stared at his best friend for a moment before admitting with a rasp that gave away entirely too much of what he was feeling, "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too," Bucky replied softly, the words an understatement. "But we don't have time for th-"  
  
Steve cut him off with another kiss, this one deeper and longer and Bucky forgot where he was and what he'd been saying. Steve had never been quite this aggressive before, always more cautious and tentative, and he liked the change. It suited him, just like the longer hair that Bucky was curling his metal fingers into as their tongues slipped together, bodies pressed closer and closer together as the moment dragged on.   
  
But it couldn't last forever. When Steve tore himself away next he lingered, forehead pressed to Bucky's as he replied, "I know we don't have time. Just.... couldn't help it."  
  
Bucky allowed himself a small grin, wanting to tease Steve over it but thinking of a better reply. "We get out of this alive," he told Steve quietly, both hands trailing down his shoulders to his chest, "and I'll make sure we get time."  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that," Steve replied in a rough whisper. Bucky would have been lying if he'd said it didn't send a shiver down his spine.   
  
They stood there staring at each other for a few long, sweet seconds before Steve groaned out a low _God, Buck_ and kissed him again, and this time Bucky couldn't help but moan softly against his lips and pull him in closer, deeper.   
  
The others could wait awhile longer, he decided. If the world really was ending, he wouldn't begrudge himself a little bit of comfort and closeness before everything went to hell. And he sure as hell wasn't gonna deny Steve that, either. 

* * *

  
  
  



	2. AU: Was I Good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Dom!Steve/Sub!Bucky fun prompted by a lovely tumblr anon. Idea, setting and first paragraph were all done by MorningGlory2 (Captainrogerssbeard on tumblr), and I took it from there. My huge thanks to her for her help, and to the anon as well :)

Steve gazed down at Bucky, drinking in the sight of how utterly wrecked his sweet collared sub was. He’d needed this tonight, begged for it in fact and who was Steve to deny him? And now, as he lay on his back, legs up as Steve grasped him by the thighs, gripping the sheets as he all but sobbed for more...it was the prettiest sight Steve had ever fucking seen.

"Look at you," Steve mused lowly, rocking his hips slowly - too slowly, too gently, taking the other man at a lazy pace and keeping him teetering on that line of needing more and _almost_ giving him enough but not quite. "You have any idea how perfect you look right now, Buck?"

Bucky merely whined, trying to chase each unsatisfying thrust of Steve's hips and take him deeper than Steve was allowing him too. "Please, sir, please let me -"

"Ah-ah," Steve chided him, slapping his outer thigh just the right side of sharp. "What'd I tell you? You wanna come, you gotta be a good boy and take what I give you. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?"

Bucky's face scrunched in frustration and Steve found him equally as adorable as he did excruciatingly sexy. "M'sorry sir, just... I need..."

"Need to come, sweetheart?" Steve asked, shifting one of Bucky's legs a little higher and as a result, hitting him a little deeper on the next thrust. Bucky moaned and trembled in response, relishing the taste of what he was begging for and so desperately needed.

"Yes sir, _fuck_ , _please_ , I need it so bad...."

"I know you do," Steve all but cooed to his lover, his voice as rough as it was soothing. "I can see it all over you. Your eyes, your muscles.... this cock."

Bucky squirmed at the words, and his struggle to not touch himself was so obvious and evident that it almost made Steve give in and let him. But he refrained, knowing that Bucky would be gone after the first stroke. And Steve wanted him to come untouched.

"Please, Steve," Bucky begged without shame or hesitation, fisting the sheets even harder to keep himself in check. " _Please_ just fuck me hard, I need it so fuckin' bad..."

Steve barely suppressed a shiver at those words, rewarding Bucky with a mercilessly hard, deep thrust that made him howl with pleasure. "Like that? That what you need?"

"Oh God yes," Bucky moaned, head thrown back against his pillow and putting that pretty little thin leather collar on perfect display for Steve. "Please more, sir, more..."

"Good boy," Steve murmured, leaning forward and letting go of one leg to drop his hand on the bed as he finally gave in and gave them both what they wanted and needed, his slow and easy rhythm turning hard and punishing and unrelenting. Bucky's tears became ones of sheer relief and pleasure, his mouth falling open and eyes closed as he happily took each and every almost brutal thrust that Steve gave him.

Steve knew when he was on the edge and he couldn't hold him back anymore, didn't have the heart or the desire to. "Go on, baby," Steve murmured, thumb tracing Bucky's lower lip and then dragging down to his collar. "Let go. Come for me, Buck."

Bucky obeyed flawlessly, back arching the minute Steve's words were out and coming just as hard as Steve had known that he would. Bucky's chest and stomach covered in his release, tears streaming down his cheeks and the sweetest sounds that Steve had ever heard leaving his lips... Steve couldn't imagine a more gorgeous, perfect sight than that.

He followed Bucky right after, spilling inside of him and filling him up before collapsing on top of him, neither of them paying any mind to the mess or to anything but each other. They laid there in the afterglow, both utterly content and satisfied in ways that they could only be with one another, tangled together and happy to stay that way forever.

Eventually Steve pressed a sweet, loving kiss to Bucky's lips, wiping the tears from his face and smiling down at him with his deep and irrevocable affection written all over his face.

"Was I good?" Bucky asked, voice sleepy and rough and his expression dreamy and beautifully dazed.

"The best," Steve replied sincerely, kissing him once more. "My good boy."

 


	3. My Lucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus scene from my pre-IW fic Heaven, but can also stand on its own. A bit too long to be a drabble but who's counting? 
> 
> Bucky really wants to fuck Steve's tits. One night he convinces him to let him give it a try. That's it, that's the fic.

"Did I ever tell you about Mary from Queens?"

Steve blinked as his eyes fluttered open, hazy brain only deciphering Bucky's words as jumbled sounds when they reached his ears. He couldn't help it - it was hard to think when Bucky was sucking bruises just under his collarbone and almost painstakingly slowly jerking him off. "What?"

"Mary, from Queens," Bucky replied, raising his head. "Remember? Tall, busty blonde, red lips..."

"Mary from... yeah, I remember," Steve asked, more than a little confused as to why Bucky would mention her now. She'd been one of his nicer ladies back in the day, a sweet woman who never treated Steve badly or with pity, which was one of the reasons why Bucky had stuck with her so long. "Why?"

"She was kinda crazy," Bucky chuckled, lowering his head to kiss slowly down Steve's chest, pecking between words. "Real horny all the time. Wore me out."

"Yeah... I remember t-" he gasped when Bucky bit down just slightly, "that. You loved it."

"Mhm. She let me fuck her tits one time."

Steve's eyes popped open again. "She let you... what?" He asked, even more confused now and meeting Bucky's playfully dark gaze. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Well, 'cause now I've got this other busty blonde and it's got me thinking... maybe he'd let me give it a try too."

Steve stared at him in surprise and tried not to whine when Bucky pulled his hand away to let it trail up to his chest, softly and purposefully groping him in a way that displayed his intent.

"She laid back and pushed them together for me, let me fuck 'em til I came all over her. It was fuckin' hot," Bucky recalled with a grin.

"... I'm not sure that would really... work with me?" Steve replied a bit shakily, even though the idea made him kind of want to come on the spot. "She was... they were... big and..."

"These are big, too," Bucky interrupted with his grin now a smirk as he leaned down and kissed the swell of one. "Have you ever seen the way they bounce when you run?"

Steve blushed and didn't hide his chuckle. "Apparently _you_ have."

"Damn right I have," Bucky replied. "Besides... I think you'd like it. I know how sensitive these things are." Bucky proved it by flicking his tongue against his nipple, grin widening when Steve tensed and shivered underneath him. "See? You like 'em being played with. Go on, push 'em together for me, lemme see."

Steve felt kind of ridiculous but he couldn't say no to Bucky, didn't want to say to him either. He did as Bucky asked, pushing his pecs together until they touched and created a sight that made Bucky all but salivate all over him.

" _Fuck_ , I love these tits," he groaned, diving down for a heated kiss that lingered until asked a burning question against Steve's lips. "Will you let me fuck them, Steve?"

" _God_ , Buck," Steve groaned breathlessly against his mouth, the words alone nearly making him see stars. "You can do anything you want, you know that."

"So good to me, baby," Bucky murmured. "I'll let you fuck me nice and hard after, show you how much I appreciate it."

"You'd let me do that either way," Steve pointed out with a knowing smirk as Bucky began to crawl up his chest.

Bucky smirked back. "Guess it's my lucky day, then."

Halfway to his destination, Bucky leaned over and grabbed their little bottle of lube and set it right in the middle of Steve's chest. He gave Steve a _look_ and Steve raised an eyebrow at him before sighing with a good natured grin and picking it up. "The shit you talk me into, Bucky..."

"You're gonna love it," Bucky grinned, watching Steve pop open the bottle and then pour it over his chest. Bucky's tongue ran absently across his lower lip as he then watched Steve spread it all over his skin with his fingers, putting on a show and damn well knowing it. It wasn't the first time Bucky had watched Steve handle himself in one way or another, and God he loved it. He'd always loved watching.

And Steve looked fucking incredible all wet and ready for him, the pink tinge to his cheeks betraying the slight embarrassment he felt but the darkness in his heated eyes proving how thoroughly more than okay he was with all of it. "All right," he tossed the lube aside and pushed his pecs together again with his now-wet hands, meeting Bucky's hungry gaze. "You gonna keep me waiting?"

"Fucking punk," Bucky grumbled with a slight smile, shifting up until he was hovering right above Steve's chest. He laid his hand on the wall behind the small bed for support and watched as Steve moved one hand to help position him, guiding his achingly hard length where he needed it. Then Steve was pushing himself together again and Bucky didn't waste a second, sliding his cock between those slick muscles and letting out a groan he couldn't help - it felt even better than he'd suspected it would.

"Aw, _fuck_ , Steve," came Bucky's breathless curse, eyes cast down as he watched himself thrust slowly back and forth, the friction and heat of it making his entire body shudder. "Feels so fucking good."

Steve's eyes were fixated as well, watching it happen with parted lips and eyes like he was surprised by how well it was working and how right Bucky had been. He watched Bucky roll his hips back and forth, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed, hypnotized by it until Bucky stole his attention with a particularly rough moan and rolled his head back, eyes shut and back arching and his long slightly sweaty hair in his face as he cursed from the pleasure of it.

Steve wanted to touch him, slide his hands up Bucky's thighs and grasp his hips and rock him back and forth himself, but since he couldn't do that, he had to use his words to touch him instead. "You know how gorgeous you are like this, Buck?"

Bucky's eyes opened and he looked a little bewildered as he looked back down at Steve, at the sight they made in their current position, and he chuckled, "Me? Nah, Steve, you're the knockout. The way you look right now... I'm gonna think about this every time I get off for the next... year."

Steve grinned at that, glancing back down and licking his lips, a thought occurring to him thanks to those words. "Well... let's see if I can't make it even better, then."

On Bucky's next thrust, Steve leaned up and licked the head of his cock - tasted like coconut, thanks to the lube - and Bucky's rhythm stuttered and his next words were nearly a shout. "Oh fuckin' hell you _fuckin_ ' - _fuck_ , Steve -"

Bucky's reaction giving Steve all the push he needed, he maintained the slightly challenging angle with next to no effort and continued to lick and lightly suck at him with each new and increasingly quick thrust, moaning like he was delicious because he _was_ , flavored lube or no, and it was a wonder that Bucky managed to stay upright despite the way that he was losing his mind on top of Steve.

His voice was frantic as he warned, "Steve I'm gonna - _God_ I'm gonna come so fuckin' hard -"

"Do it," Steve murmured between flicks of his tongue. "Wanna taste you, Buck."

Their eyes met just long enough for Bucky to see the devilish little glint in Steve's eye and that was it, he shuddered and dug his fingers into the wall and he spilled on his next thrust, into and _on_ Steve's mouth and all over his neck and chest, making a damn mess and fucking loving it _almost_ as much as Steve did.

Once upon a time, the idea of Steve having a man do this to him and coming quite literally all over him would have been a thought so strange that he's not sure it would have ever occurred to him in the first place, but now, here, with Bucky and everything growing and flourishing between them... he loved it so damn much that he knew he was gonna think about this for a long, long time, just like Bucky had said he would, too. And he was harder than he'd possibly ever been in his life.

" _Oh my God_ ," Bucky panted, stumbling down Steve's body until he was draped over him in a far more normal way, breathing hard and skin flushed and lower lip red from how he'd bitten it as he stared at the mess he'd made of Steve. His lips, his beard, his neck, his chest... he was _covered_ in Bucky, wearing what he'd given him like a damn badge of honor and making no move to clean any of it off. He finally met Steve's eyes, staring at him in awe, and Steve began to grin at him as he licked his lower lip clean.

"You should take a picture," Steve teased. "It would last longer."

Bucky didn't laugh. He didn't even chuckle. What he did do was widen his eyes as if the world's biggest light bulb had just suddenly appeared over his head, and then he grinned back at his best friend as he leaned over to grab his phone from where it had fallen to the floor when they'd first gotten started.

"You know what... I think I fuckin' will."

 

 

 


	4. Second Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's eyelashes are unfairly beautiful. Bucky never truly noticed until he had Steve on his knees one day in his Wakandan refuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can stand alone or serve as a bonus scene to Heaven :)

The truth was, Bucky had memorized almost every last part of Steve since before he could even remember. Everything was familiar, his features more so than Bucky's own sometimes, his voice and his cheekbones and his blue eyes and everything in between. Before or after the serum, it made no difference. Steve was second nature, long before they'd ever kissed or touched the way they did now.   
  
But Steve's _eyelashes_. Bucky had never quite appreciated them the way he was right now.   
  
_Right now_ , Bucky was leaning back against the wall of his hut, shirtless and hair a wreck and pants shoved down to his thighs, all thanks to the man on his knees in front of him. Steve made quite the sight like that, fully clothed himself but flushed all over, his own hair tousled from Bucky's hungry fingers and eyes pressed shut as he swallowed Bucky _all_ the way down. Bucky's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a sound that he couldn't control, not when Steve was deep throating him like some kind of old pro.   
  
"Fuckin' hell, Steve," Bucky groaned, opening his eyes as soon as he could and not wanting to miss a second of it. He was glad he did - Steve glanced up at him as he slid his mouth back up, and while he couldn't quite grin around such a mouthful... Bucky could see the little smirk in his eyes just before he closed them again and sucked him back down, cheeks hollowing and tongue working him and _fuck_ he might actually die.   
  
But it was his eyelashes Bucky just couldn't get past. He'd never taken the time to truly appreciate them before, he was sure of it, and it was a travesty. They were long and delicate and full, resting against his cheeks and such things of beauty that Bucky couldn't help but stare, couldn't help but ache at how gorgeous Steve really was.   
  
And Steve was all his. For better or worse, regardless of how unexpected or surprising it was. After _this_ , after how far they'd come... he wasn't gonna let him go.   
  
It wasn't long before Bucky was panting hard, trying to hold it together and make it last as long as he could despite how far gone and helpless he was. Steve had simply gotten too damn good at this, sucking him off like he'd been put on the earth specifically to do it, his hands gripping the back of Bucky's thighs and pulling him closer with each stroke of his mouth. Steve could do this all night - almost really had more than once - and Bucky knew there was no holding back. Not once Steve looked up at him again with his now-watery dilated eyes, mouth red and stretched aund him so damn beautifully that the sight of it broke Bucky's last shred of resolve and, with a cry that erupted from his very core, he came down Steve's waiting throat at last.   
  
The aftermath was always exquisite, the satisfied and relaxed haze settling over him as he slumped back against the wall and just breathed, in and out until he started to come back down to earth. Steve was gentle with him, always was unless Bucky asked him not to be, treating him with care and love as he helped support him against the wall and softly kissed his way up his flushed and heated body. By the time he reached his lips Bucky was already leaning in, needing the contact and wrapping his arms around him, letting Steve hold him in turn and enjoying the lazy roaming of his hands over his hips and back.   
  
"God, Steve," Bucky marveled against his lips, still reveling in the pleasure that Steve had immersed him in. He wasn't sure anyone had ever been so good with their mouths, not even the more experienced ladies he'd taken up with back in the day. "You're getting way too fucking good at that."  
  
"Sorry," Steve teased, looking up at Bucky through those damn eyelashes of his and making Bucky stare at them all over again. "I can take it down a notch if it's too much for you."  
  
"I'd fuckin' kill you," Bucky instantly growled, pulling him in for a deep and hungry kiss. "You make me feel so damn good."  
  
Steve smiled in a way that made Bucky's heart melt, his eyes lighting up for good measure. "That's all I want, Buck. Just wanna make you feel good."  
  
"Well, you do," Bucky murmured, regaining some of his strength now and using it to pull himself up and start walking Steve back towards the bed. "And now it's my turn so tell me what you want, baby."  
  
Steve shuddered at the use of the pet name, closing his eyes as Bucky brought them to a halt just in front of the bed and leaned in to kiss his neck, tugging at Steve's shirt as well. Once it was off and on the floor his hands dropped to Steve's pants and he tripped his lips up to his jaw, adding quietly, "C'mon, Steve, anything you want and it's yours."  
  
Steve was blushing and clutching him tightly, letting out a moan when Bucky's metal hand slipped into the front of his undone pants and gave him a slow, firm rub. "Oh God..."  
  
"Tell me," Bucky whispered against his lips, stealing one more kiss.   
  
".... Want you," Steve whispered back. "Want your cock, Bucky."  
  
Eyes flying open at that, Bucky brows lifted at the fairly uncommon request before his lips curled up into a grin. "Yeah? Wasn't enough to have it in this pretty little mouth, huh," he murmured, tapping Steve's full lower lip with the pad of his thumb. "Want me to fuck you like you fuck me all the time?" At Steve's resulting moan and thrust of his hips into Bucky's hand, Bucky asked, "You want it slow or hard?"  
  
"Hard," Steve nearly gasped, flushed down to his stomach but not hesitating one bit. "God, Buck, stop talking and _fuckin_ ' -"  
  
Bucky cut him off with a shove to his chest, sending him flying down on the bed with a little bounce. "Don't worry, baby," Bucky smirked as he climbed over him, ready to really get their night started. "I'd never dream of keeping you waiting."  
  
Steve grinned up at him and blinked a few times, and Bucky wondered if he'd ever stop noticing those lashes now that he'd truly seen them for the first time. Probably not. And that was just fine. His lover was a gorgeous man, the prettiest one he'd ever seen before he had ever even realized it, and he planned to make sure Steve knew it too. One of these nights he'd make love to him, nice and slow and sweet and whispering words of tenderness and affection into his ear, leave him feeling like the only man in the whole world by the time that Bucky was done with him.   
  
Next time, maybe. For now... he had a _hard_ and _fast_ promise to live up to.   
  
  



	5. Cherry on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner at Steve's place, he decides dinner's on Bucky. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU Stucky and can be read as Insubordination-verse or just general dom!Steve sub!Bucky modern AU :) prompted by an awesome tumblr anon :D

It started out innocently enough - dinner at Steve's place followed by dessert, which by Bucky's request was ice cream sundaes. Everything went off without a hitch until Bucky managed to accidentally drip some dark chocolate sauce on his white t-shirt, and instead of offering him a new one after he took it off, one thing led to another and now Bucky was laying on the couch with his jeans undone and wrists bound above his head with the dark blue silk tie Steve had worn earlier. And now _he_ was Steve's dessert. 

"Steve," Bucky whined, arching his back as Steve licked a trail of the sticky sweetness along his abs, taking his time and savoring it while Bucky squirmed with need. "Sir, _please_..."

"Didn't I tell you to be patient?" Steve replied, looking up at Bucky through his lashes and smirking at his obvious distress. "Already had to tie you up to keep your hands off of yourself."

"I just... I need you, sir," Bucky breathed, his painfully hard cock free but woefully neglected as it laid against his belly. 

"Patience is what you need," Steve teased, leaning back down to lick the dips in Bucky's abs and clean off the chocolate he'd missed. "God you taste so good..."

Bucky bit his lip to keep from whining more, trying his very best to be good and knowing that Steve would generously reward his good behavior. He couldn't take his eyes off of Steve, watching every swipe of his tongue and press of his lips as he murmured, "I wanna touch you so bad."

Steve smirked up at him again, reaching for the bottle of dark chocolate sauce from its place on the floor. "Not yet. Right now you're mine to play with. And I'm not finished with you."

He then squeezed more all over Bucky, from his navel to his chest and everywhere in between in oddly pretty lines and loops - it was the artist in Steve, Bucky was sure. Then he tossed the bottle aside and leaned up to lick up to his chest, hand sliding down and wrapping around Bucky's straining length at last, and the first slow stroke had Bucky nearly coming on the spot. 

Steve grinned at his reaction, groaning at the sweetness on his tongue and trailing it all over Bucky's skin, having mercy on the poor man and gradually moving his hand faster and harder, knowing how badly he needed it. Bucky was thrusting into his hand with each stroke and Steve didn't even chide him for it, suddenly as desperate as Bucky was to see him come. 

Swirling his tongue around a nipple and earning another sharp, needy moan from the younger man, Steve lifted his head and murmured, "Need to come, sweetheart?"

Bucky's response was instant and shameless. "Please, Steve, _oh_ my God..."

"Go on, baby," Steve said sweetly, placing a kiss over his heart. "Make a mess on yourself for me."

Steve watched as the words washed over Bucky and made him shudder as his body obeyed flawlessly, a gorgeous cry escaping his lips as he spilled over Steve's hand and on his stomach and chest. Steve's hand didn't still until the last tremor left Bucky's body and he all but collapsed against the couch in sated relief. Steve smiled at the beautiful sight that he made like that, eyes traveling over his torso and how much of a perfect and still semi-sugary mess it was. 

Bucky's newly heavy eyes sprang open at the unexpected sensation of a warm tongue on his belly. He looked down and felt the air rush from his lungs at the sight of Steve contentedly licking up the come from his skin like it was the cherry on top of the sundae he'd wanted all night. 

Bucky was pretty sure that he was instantly hard again already. 

Once Steve was finished, he lifted his head and gave Bucky a knowing, filthy little grin even as a blush touched his cheeks. "Fuckin' delicious," he said low and rough before leaning in and kissing Bucky slow and deep to prove it. 

"Now turn over," Steve whispered against his lips. "I'm gonna fuck you hard enough for you to feel me for the next week."

Bucky couldn't obey quickly enough.


End file.
